


Artwork for "Riding for Miles" by Jacie

by Banbury



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Reality, Horseback Riding, Horses, M/M, Police, Robbery, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury
Summary: Tony is a beat cop who finds out he's been tapped to join the mounted police division because he's the only cop with horseback riding experience noted on his application. He immediately decides to take riding lessons and finds that he feels an unexplained bond with his riding instructor, Miles Benton (Gibbs working undercover).
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: 2020 NCIS Big Bang, NCIS Bang Challenge





	Artwork for "Riding for Miles" by Jacie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Riding For Miles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160733) by [Jacie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie). 



[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/view/jwpvxucvx19zii4/HEADER_11.jpg/file)

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/bzdijfr6hhevme8/divider2.jpg/file)


End file.
